


In the Soft Light of Sunrise

by Timeforelfnonsense



Series: Sunshine & Starlight [9]
Category: Baldur's Gate, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: An extension of the "Not staying to cuddle" dialogue.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sunshine & Starlight [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028865
Kudos: 82





	In the Soft Light of Sunrise

The feeling of a crisp morning breeze danced across her bare skin. Dafni let out a little sigh as she ran her fingers through the grass. With a huff, she propped herself up on her elbows. She groaned when she saw a sprawling field of flowers that had certainly not been there the night before. Nature did have a tendency to respond to her stronger emotions. A flower here. A butterfly there. But it had never to this extent on the Material Plane.  
 _Nice job_ , Daf, She thought, _have fun explaining the sex meadow to the others when they notice the overnight super bloom._  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a dull, bruising ache radiated from her neck. Her fingertips brushed against the tiny puncture wounds. She could heal them with a touch of magic easily enough but, perhaps she wouldn’t. They would be out of sight beneath the high neckline of her day to day blouse. Hidden away from prying eyes. It was like a secret! Their secret. She giggled as she rolled over. Her arms out sought his body beside her. But, She found only a cool, empty space.  
“Astarion?” Her voice came out small and shaky as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
“Oh?” He turned to look at her over his shoulder, “You must be a light sleeper.”  
As clarity returned to her she spotted him a few feet away. He was finishing the laces on his breaches, his shirt gathered up in his hands. The faint light of sunrise cast a golden light across the pale skin of his back. And she could see now why he had initially twisted away from her touches there. His skin was marked with a large scar composed of three rings of jagged, unfamiliar writing.  
“I’m still getting used to it.” She stated, stretching her arms overhead, “I’ve always felt that a few hours of trance was enough for me but, lately I find myself more and more easily worn out.”  
“I’m sure you are exhausted after last night.”  
A wicked smile crept onto his handsome face. His cool hands cradled the back of her head as he placed a fond kiss on her pouting lips. She could still taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. His voice was a honey-sweet whisper that set a warm blush across her mossy green cheeks. Delicate white flowers bloomed throughout her soft pink hair. She plucked one free, tucking it behind his pointed ear. She had expected him to scoff at the gesture but instead, he only chuckled.  
“You are very charming.” She hummed, “But, were you going to leave without saying anything?”  
He tisked and twirled a lock of her rosy hair around his finger. He was smiling but there was a winsome melancholy behind his eyes.  
“You wound me.” He brought his free hand to his heart, “You make it seem so ungentlemanly.”  
“But, were you?” She pressed.  
“Yes.” He finally relented.  
“ Did you enjoy yourself?” She asked, “It seemed like you weren’t fully present?”  
“I was holding back a little, it’s true. I didn’t want to lose control.” He took her chin in his hand tilting her gaze towards him, “Delicious as you are, I didn’t want to go too far.”  
He glanced at the imprint of his teeth on her neck. It was a surprisingly gentle sentiment for someone who could be so prickly. Her mind shouted at her to ask her hundreds of questions while he was allowing her to see just a peek behind his walls. However, she knew that would only push him further within the fortress of his mind. So instead she placed a single kiss on his lips. Her dainty hand traced along the rough edge of the large scars. He pulled away from her once more, yanking his shirt over his head. He stood to leave but Dafni simply laced her fingers through his tugging him back to her side. She let her head fall soft against his broad shoulder.  
“You don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to...” She spoke in a tender whisper, “I just want you to know I wouldn't think any less of you no matter the story.”  
“It’s a poem.” He spoke at last breaking the heavy silence, “A gift from my old master, Cazador. He considered himself quite the artist and used his slaves as a canvas. He composed and carved that one over the course of a night… He made a lot of revisions.”  
The flower in her hair wilted, their delicate, porcelain petals fluttering into their laps as melancholy washed over her. She was a creature of an inherently joyful and carefree persuasion. Sorrow and suffering affected her profoundly. They clashed with the very core of her being. Such cruelty was beyond what she could comprehend. She took in a deep breath before speaking, curiosity getting the best of her as it so often did.  
“What does it say?”  
“I don’t know,” He snapped, “it’s not like I can look in a mirror and see.”  
He pulled his hand free of her grasp. She had pushed too far and he had hidden away once more behind his stone fortress. More of her flowers fell and regret danced in her eyes. He must have seen the hurt on her gentle face. His tone shifted a bit softer when he spoke again.  
“It doesn’t matter anyway. Whatever the bastard wrote, it won’t change anything he did to me.”  
Dafni sat up on her knees and took up both his hands in hers. Her playful and carefree nature was replaced with a steely resolve.  
“I swear by Corellon Larethian, no one will ever hurt you like that again. Not while I draw breath.” She pulled into a tight embrace, “You are my friend and I protect my friends.”  
He hesitated for a bit. His posture was stiff and uncertain. As if he was waiting for a dagger between the shoulders. After a long pause, he reciprocated her with a soft squeeze of his own as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her fingers combed through his soft waves, still messed from the night before.  
“Well… That was rather intense.” He let out a dark chuckle before kissing her throat, “Now, let’s get back before the tieflings drag us into another mess?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was very slightly reworked as of 10/30 to work better as a continuation of Under the Light of the Moon


End file.
